Battle of Suzdal (1445)
|date=Event date::July 7, 1445 |result=Decisive Tatar victory |combatant1= Khanate of Kazan |combatant2= Grand Principality of Moscow |commander1=Mäxmüd of Kazan |commander2=Vasili II |strength1= |strength2= |casualties1= |casualties2= |}} The Battle of Suzdal or the battle of the Kamenka river was fought of July 7, 1445 between Russians under Vasili II and Tatars troops of Olugh Mokhammad of Kazan), invaded the principality of Nizhny Novgorod. Russians were defeated by troops of beg Mäxmüd of Kazan. Vasili was taken prisoner and was set free only after an enormous ransom was paid. He also promised to restitute lands of Mishar Yurt, that were bought from Tokhtamysh in 1343. The Qasim Khanate was founded. It became a buffer state and later a vassal of the Grand Principality of Moscow. The Battle of Suzdal Ensemble of the Spaso-Evfimiev Monastery top.jpg View of the Spaso-Evfimiev Monastery date July 7, 1445 A place neighborhood of the Spaso-Evfimiev Monastery , not far from Suzdal The result Victory of the Kazan Tatars Opponents Muscovy The Kazan Khanate Commanders Prince Vasily II Mikhail Andreevich Ivan Andreevich Vasily Yaroslavich Mamutyak Yakub The forces of the parties about 1000 people 3,500 people Losses significant 500 Warriors [ show ] Russia Russian-Kazan War The Kazan Khanate [ show ] Battles of the Mongol invasion and the Golden Horde campaigns against Russia Battle of Suzdal - battle, held July 7, 1445 near Suzdal between the troops of the Grand Duke of Moscow Basil II Dark and Kazan Tatars under the leadership of the princes Mamutyak and Yakub , sent to Rus khan Ulu-Muhammad . The result of the battle was the complete rout of the Moscow army and the capture of the Grand Duke. The battle decided the outcome of the unsuccessful campaign for the Basil II against the Kazan Tatars and had grave consequences for the Moscow principality . Contents 1 Prehistory 2 The campaign of 1445 3 The Battle 4 Consequences 5 Notes 6 References Prehistory After capturing the Kazan throne, Khan Ulu-Muhammed began organizing systematic raids on Russian lands since 1439 . By the middle of the 1440s, the raids were noticeably more frequent, and in 1444 the khan began to make plans for the annexation of Nizhny Novgorod, which was facilitated by close ties between the Suzdal and Nizhny Novgorod princes and the Horde. Between the great Moscow prince Vasily II and the Kazan khan, a fierce struggle for Nizhny Novgorod , then a rich Volga city and an important strategic center, unfolded . In the winter of 1444, the Khan, having mastered Nizhny Novgorod, advanced even further, capturing Murom . In response to these actions, Basil II gathered troops and came out of Moscowat the time of Baptism . On January 6, 1445, the Grand Duke was already in Vladimir . Basil II, according to chronicles, had impressive forces, so the khan did not dare to engage in battle and retreated to Nizhny Novgorod. Soon the city was repulsed, and the Tatars were defeated near Murom and Gorokhovets . Successfully completing the campaign, the Grand Duke returned to Moscow. The campaign of 1445 In the spring of 1445, Khan Ulu-Mukhammed sent his sons Mamutyak and Yakub to the campaign against Russia. Learning about this, Basil II did not attach importance to this event, as he was reassured by the successes of the previous year. From Moscow, the Grand Duke came to Yuryev, where the voevods Fyodor Dolgoldov and Yury Dranitsa, who left Nizhny Novgorod , then arrived . The campaign was poorly organized: the princes Ivan and Mikhail Andreevich and Vasily Yaroslavovich arrived to the Grand Duke with small forces, and Dmitri Shemyaka did not take part in the campaign at all. According to the chronicles, the army of the Grand Duke numbered "as if not with a thousand" soldiers. The battle On July 6, 1445, a small Moscow army settled near the Spaso-Evfimiev Monastery near Suzdal . The troops of the Tatar Tsarevich Berdadat, who had come to the aid of the Grand Duke from the western border, had by that time only reached St. George's . Soon a false alarm followed, after which the princes, calmed down, until late at night, indulged in feasts and drunkenness. On the morning of July 7, the Tatars crossed the Nerl. Vasily II ordered the performance. The first clash with the Tatars took place in the field on the left side of the Spaso-Evfimiev Monastery. The victory tended to the side of the Russians, and after a while the Tatars turned to flight. The Russians rushed in pursuit, along the way looting the wounded and killed Tatar warriors. Soon Kazan turned and suddenly hit the Moscow regiments. A new battle ensued, in which the Tatars gained a decisive victory. Courageously fought Grand Duke was captured, the same fate befell and Mikhail Andreevich with many boyars and boyar children. Princes Ivan Andreevich and Vasily Yaroslavich fled. The Russians suffered significant losses. The Tatar army, numbering 3,500 soldiers, lost 500 people in the battle. Pursuing fleeing Moscow regiments, Kazan indulged in looting and murder, burning villages and capturing prisoners. Consequences The battle had serious consequences for the Moscow principality. After capturing Suzdal , the Tatars in 3 days moved deep into the country, having approached Vladimir (the city, however, Kazan did not dare storm). On August 23 the princes returned to Nizhny Novgorod together with the polonium . On October 1, Vasily, together with other prisoners, was released to his homeland in exchange for a huge ransom (according to Novgorod data, his size was 200,000 rubles, in Pskov - 25,000 rubles), accompanied by a Tatar detachment. References * Category:1445 in Europe Category:Conflicts in 1445 Category:Battles involving the Mongols Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Russo-Kazan Wars